I Wouldn't Go That Far
by Songficcer
Summary: Ami confides in Makoto about a past with Greg. I made Greg an exchange student coz I couldn't remember his Jap. name. Gomen for confusion.


I Wouldn't Go That Far  
  
I do not own the song (see title) sung buy Reba. And I do not own SailorMoon.  
  
"Hey, Ami-chan," called out a tall brunette. "Over here!!"  
  
Ami smiled and made her way towards the back of the arcade. After all these years, she and her other friends still loved this place. So many memories..  
  
"Hey, Mako-chan," Ami said, as she sat across from Makoto.  
  
Makoto smiled at her long time friend and pushed a plate of fries toward her. "Want one?"  
  
Ami smiled and shook her head. "No, thank you." Ami glanced around the busy arcade and smiled again.   
  
It had been thirteen years since they all graduated college and the arcade was still their refuge.   
  
"When will the others be here?"  
  
Makoto shrugged as she took a fry and began to nibble at it. "Dunno. Usagi still out with Mamoru-san. The temple is still open so Rei won't be here 'til it closes. And Kami-sama knows where Minako is.."  
  
"Date, more then likely."  
  
Makoto chuckled. "Probably." Makoto looked at her friend, studing her face.  
  
"Ami-chan, is something wrong?"  
  
Ami blinked, smiled slightly. "Remember Greg?"  
  
Makoto blinked a few times. After a few minutes, her face lit up.   
  
"Hai! He was the exchange student from America* right?"  
  
Ami nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Geez I haven't seen him in years. What made you bring him up?"  
  
Ami ignored her friend for a moment as her mind took back, many many years, just before their senior year of highschool..  
  
Greg smiled over at Ami and she blushed under his gaze. Fidgeting slightly, she looked up and out her window at the passing scenery.   
  
The area was sort of closed in, the road they were driving on wasn't even concrete anymore. It was an old dust road, leadning out to the middle of no where.  
  
Greg pulled the car into a small turn off, where it over looked a lake. The sun was just setting, and the sky was on fire with the sun, the water mirroring the sky.  
  
Greg looked over at Ami and smiled, blushing slightly.   
  
Slowly, Greg slid over next to Ami and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.   
  
"I love you, Ami."  
  
Ami blushed and looked up at him, her lips brushing against his softly, smiling as she did so.  
  
Greg smiled as well and deepend the kiss slightly, his free hand coming up to caress the skin at her throat.  
  
Ami moaned, then sighed, pulling away.  
  
"Greg.."  
  
Greg blinked then smiled softly. He pulled away, resting his hand atop her's, then looked out over the water..  
  
  
  
"I'll never forget that night long ago. When he drove me down   
  
that old dusty road. He took me as far as I'd ever been.  
  
He wanted me and I wanted him. But I'd always been  
  
told I shouldn't give in."  
  
Makoto blinked. "You and Greg nearly..?"  
  
Ami flushed a deep red and smiled a little.  
  
"Hai. Almost."  
  
Makoto giggled and leaned over the table, trying to get closer to her friend.   
  
"Anything else happen after that..?"  
  
Ami nodded, remembering just after starting her first year of university..  
  
Ami sat in her dorm, glasses perched on her nose, typing away at her computer.   
  
Greg was visiting her and he laid on her bed, idly throwing her pillow into the air and catching it, trying to keep himself busy as Ami finished her report.  
  
As she wrote out the last few lines, she asked him, "Greg is something wrong?"  
  
He looked over at her, the pillow hitting him in the face when he did. He blinked and sat up, chuckling at himself.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Ami saved her report and shut the computer off, spinning in her chair to look at him.   
  
"You seem a bit...distracted. Like you have something on your mind."  
  
He smiled and fell into the floor, crawled over to Ami, taking her hand into his.  
  
He caressed her hands gently before looking up into her eyes.   
  
"Ami," he began, "I love you more then anything else in this life." He pulled one hand away and pulled out a blue ring box, opening it to reveal a small ring inside. It was a simple band, but with beautiful and intricate designs around it.  
  
"Please, Mizuno Ami, marry me."  
  
Ami blinked back her tears as she took the ring box from him. Her fingers ran along the band before she sighed, closing it.  
  
"I can't, Greg. Not right now..."  
  
"He was so patient, he didn't give up. With a ring in his hand and a heart full of love.. He asked me for forever, I asked him to wait. To please understand these dreams I must chase. Though it was a promise I wanted to make.."  
  
Makoto blinked at Ami, her eyes nearly falling out of her head.  
  
"He asked you to marry him and you said no?!"  
  
Ami sighed and leaned into the booth. Her heart ached at the memory.  
  
At her silence, Makoto leaned back and stared at her friend. "You never told us he asked you to marry him. Why tell me now?"  
  
"Because after all these years, I saw him again. He had his wife and children with him..He said he was proud of all my success. He guessed both of us found happiness..."  
  
Makoto's eyes teared up and it was everything she had to not let them spill over. She could clearly see the hurt and regret in her friend's eyes.  
  
Chuckling softly, Ami said quietly-  
  
"But I wouldn't go that far. I didn't follow my heart. Yes, I knew he loved me, but I wasn't ready. And I wouldn't go that far..." 


End file.
